Someone Like You
by CelestialChica
Summary: Drew broke up with May- for another girl. Years later, May's still depressed and can't let go of her feelings for Drew. She decides to enter a Singing Talent Show to let out her feelings, and a certain someone comes in her surprise. .:DAML:.


_Ok, my first story. I'm still writing my first long-shot, but when I was listening to 'Someone like you' by Adele, this idea popped into my head. I had to write it or I'd forget it. I think it'll work out pretty good. Also, this is sorta like a birthday present for myself lol. Hope you enjoy this story though._

_~ S k y e_

.:Someone Like You:.

A brunette at the age of 22 sat on her bed, her bright, sapphire eyes glossy with tears. She stared blankly at a magazine that she was holding on her lap. In big, red letters, the words _'Coordinator's Weekly'_ was written on the top of the cover. She stared at a man about the age of 23 with bright, green hair and matching emerald eyes on the cover. A woman also about the same age was beside him, clutching tightly to his arm and smiling brightly. At the bottom of the magazine were words in white letters that haunted the brunette.

_Drew and Ivy, our happily married couple of 3 weeks!_

"Why..?" She whimpered. "Why is it her and not me?"

She flipped through the pages of the magazine, stopping at the article about the marriage. Her tears spilled out of eyes as she read it over and over again. She threw the magazine onto the floor, her heart not able to take any more of the pain that she felt.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling a few times. She couldn't seem to forget about Drew, no matter how hard she tried. It's like everything around her could be connected to him. The green grass, the roses in everyone's garden, the smell of mints.

She shook her head furiously, remembering her promise to not waste any tears on Drew. He wasn't worth it anymore.

Or was he?

She shook her head again. Rising from her bed, she walked over to the magazine. She bent to pick it up, and tossed it on her desk, sighing lightly. She picked up a different magazine, but this time it was about music. She flipped through each page, trying to find something that caught her interest. She stopped at a colourful page, with three words across the top of the page that made her pause to read it.

_Singing Talent Show_

The brunette's face immediately brightened at those words. Her friends would always tell her that she had a beautiful voice, but of course, she would always deny it. She decided to use the talent show to let out the pain that she felt. To let out the emotions caged up within her heart.

Her eyes scanned the page, looking for the day it will be taking place on. She grabbed a pen from the table, quickly writing 'November 12' on the palm of her left hand as a reminder. She also ripped out the page from the magazine, placing it on the top of her desk.

'_Today's November 3, so I only have… nine days to find a song.' _She thought to herself, tapping her pen on the desk. She shook her head. _'No, I'm going to make a song. No song out there could really describe how I feel.'_

She smiled softly to herself, grabbing a paper and started on her song right away, considering that she only has nine days to make it.

o[]o[]o[]o

The sun's light shone through a deep green curtain, causing the walls to seem as if it was also green. The room was neat and fairly organized, although there were a few pieces of clothing littered on the floor. A man stepped out of a bathroom, which was connected to his room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, which meant that he had taken a shower. He dried his face with a towel that hung around his neck, and opened up his dresser. He grabbed a white tee and baggy, dark-washed jeans.

His green hair was darker then usual, due to it being wet. He dried it and changed his clothes, collapsing on his bed. He glanced at a picture on his night table beside his bed, reaching over to gently pick it up.

He sighed, staring at the 17 year old girl in the picture. He stroked a thumb over her cheek, eyes saddening. He had taken the picture unexpectedly, seeing as her face had shock written all over it. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkled in the light, and her brown hair was placed in a messy bun.

He was always amazed at her. He loved the fact that her face always seemed to glow with happiness, not matter how gloomy things may be. He respected her for that, and he cursed himself for ever letting her go.

'_Why? Why was I so stupid? And for Ivy.'_ He growled to himself. _'That cheating bitch. I can't believe she did that. Right after our marriage too.'_

He noticed a magazine on his table, the one with him and Ivy on the cover. He pictured the brunette he loved so dearly on the cover instead of Ivy.

'_May…I miss you.' _He shut his eyes, trying to stop any tears from forming. _'She probably doesn't even want to see me again. I can't blame her.'_

The sun started setting, and considering he was pretty tired, he got under his blankets and doze off to sleep.

A familiar brunette shot out of her bed, beating her alarm clock to a few seconds. Today was the day. The day she would sing. She smiled a smile so bright that it could light up a room. She ran towards her closet and began arguing to herself on what to wear. She decided to settle with something casual and picked out her clothes.

A few minutes later, she stood in front of the mirror dressed in a gray, skirt that ended just above her knees and a pink tee-shirt with a black heart design on her chest. She picked up a comb and began combing her hair, tying it in a high ponytail. She left a strand of hair on either side of her face as a frame, and placed her comb back on the table.

Glancing at her clock, she realized that she only had thirty minutes to get to the talent show, which was a ten minute drive away. She ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, eating it as fast as she possibly could.

After finishing, she quickly washed the bowl and spoon. She put on black flats and dashed out the door, heading to her car. Scrambling inside it, she shoved the car key inside the ignition, turning it on. She waited a few minutes for the car to warm up, and then drove out of the driveway, heading to the Talent Show.

o[]o[]o[]o

The green haired, green eyed man sat leisurely on his couch, looking for something to watch on TV. He stopped on the channel Music4Life, seeing that a Singing Talent Show was about to start. He raised a brow in bewilderment.

'_Huh. It's on today?' _He thought, glancing at his watch for the date. He shrugged, dropping the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

The host introduced the first singer; whose name he thinks was Marian James. Drew winced when she started singing, her voice high-pitched and way off-tune.

He rubbed his ears when she got off stage, waiting for the next singer to come on. He prayed that this next one was at least decent.

A boy came on stage, and Drew doubted that he would be able to sing. To his surprise, he was actually an amazing singer, maybe even good enough to win.

He watched a few more people sing, and then stood up, heading towards the washroom.

At the Talent Show, the brunette nervously twirled her hair. She was up next, and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

'_I'm just going to embarrass myself.' _Those were the thoughts that she told herself.

"Next up we have May Maple from Petalburg City singing a song that she composed herself, Someone Like You!" The host announced to the audience.

May's heart beat wildly as she nervously stepped onto the stage, the audience greeting her with applause. She bit her bottom lip, walking up to the microphone. She opened her mouth and started singing.

Unfortunately, Drew flushed the toilet at the same time the host called on May's name, so he was oblivious to the fact that May was onstage. He walked over to the kitchen, placing two slices of bread into the toaster.

A soft, melodious voice was heard from the TV, and Drew could help but smile.

"I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl, and you're, married now." May sang, from the stage on Drew's TV.

Drew still stood in the kitchen, waiting for the bread to pop out of the toaster. He shut his eyes slowly, listening carefully to the lyrics of the song.

'_Hm. She sounds a lot like May..'_ Sighing, he continued listening to the girl's sweet voice.

"I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you."

The bread popped out of the toaster, startling Drew a little. He reached over to take it out from its place.

"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light." May continued singing, as she tried to hold back tears.

Drew placed the two slices of bread on a plate, and took out a jar of peanut butter.

"I hate to turn out of the blue uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it." May felt a tear slid down her face, and wiped it away with back of her hand.

Drew opened the refrigerator, grabbing the jam. With a butter knife, he began spreading the peanut butter on one slice of bread.

"I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded. That for me it isn't over" Everyone in the audience listened to her sing attentively. They all seemed entranced by her voice.

After spreading the peanut butter, Drew did the same to the other bread except with jam this time. He put both slices of bread together, returning the peanut butter and jam away to its respective places.

"Never mind, I'll find someone else like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too." May sung those two lines with so much emotion, and she blinked away a few more tears.

Drew grabbed a glass walking over to the refrigerator to get some milk. He opened the fridge door, talking out the bottle of milk and placing it on the counter.

"Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." May couldn't stop the tears anymore. They flowed freely down her cheek, and she inhaled a shaky breath.

The sound of a breaking glass was heard, and the pieces of broken glass scattered everywhere. Drew had dropped it, shocked after hearing those lyrics of the song.

'_Those are, the exact same words I said to May.' _He ran to the living room, seeing the exact same person he's been searching for years.

Drew stood there in the middle of his living room, staring at the TV in complete shock. He snapped out of his state, grabbed his jacket, and bolted out the door. He let Ash borrow his car for today, and it would take Drew about fifteen minutes to get to the Talent Show-running.

He groaned, running at full speed. It would be worth running there, as he would finally be able to settle things with May. After so many years, he could finally talk to her.

_**Flashback**_

An 18 year old girl and boy stood on the beach, the setting sun making beautiful colours of pink, red, and orange across the sky. Most would think that everything was a perfect, especially on the beach, with the crystal blue water sparkling. But to one certain brunette, everything was horrible.

A green haired boy stared at his girlfriend of two years with his emerald eyes. Well, ex-girlfriend now.

"I'm... sorry May, but I think I've found someone who I truly love. " He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"No, it's ok Drew. I understand. I guess I'll just find someone who I truly love as well." The brunette, known as May replied. She blinked away tears that formed in her eyes, hiding the fact that she was torn inside to Drew.

Truth was, she wouldn't be able to find someone like him. She loved him, and she wouldn't be able to love anyone else in the same way as she loved him. How would she be able to find her true love, if he was already found, but was leaving?

"But please don't forget me Drew. Promise me that you won't ever forget the times of happiness we shared together and… and promise you won't forget me." May begged, looking up at him with teary eyes.

Drew nodded. "I promise May. But, sometimes, people last in love, but sometimes, it can hurt you instead."

May smiled at his words. He always had a way with them. Especially at the times where he would say romantic things to her…

"Drewy! There you are!" A high-pitched voice yelled. She walked up to Drew, her blond hair bouncing while she walked. She clutched tightly to his arm smiling brightly. She looked over to May, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So this is the tramp that you're dumping? Wow I can't believe you even fell for her in the first place." She smirked at May, who clenched her fists tightly at the insult. She kept quiet, not wanting to start a problem.

"She's not a tramp Ivy, but yes, this is her." Drew sighed, looking over to May once again. "I hope we can still be friends May."

"Of course, don't worry about that." May forced a smile onto her face, and looked over to Ivy. "I hope you are happy with Drew, and love him with all your heart. He's an amazing person."

With that, May spun around on her heel, and walked away. When she was sure that she was out of their sight, she started running, with big, hot tears streaming down her face. He choked on a sob, collapsing on the forest floor.

'_Why Drew why? What have I done to make you lose your love for me?' _She cried out in sadness, sobbing loudly. The pain that filled her now broken heart was just too much. She couldn't see him anymore; she couldn't see him and his new found love together. The pain was just too much.

After a few hours, May headed towards the hotel that she was staying in. Her breath was still shaky, and her cheeks were stained with dried tears. She wiped her now red, puffy eyes from any remaining tears.

May walked through the sliding doors of the hotel and went up to her room. She went under her blankets sniffling softly. She was exhausted from all the crying, and immediately doze off to sleep.

'_I love you Drew, and always will.' _Those were the last thoughts that went through May head, before slipping off to unconsciousness.

_**End Flashback **_

After that day, May disappeared from contests, and Drew lost all contact with her. It was like she was erased from this world, and Drew spent years looking for her. He gave up on the third year of searching, partly because Ivy had figured out that he was looking for May. She threatened to break up with him if he continued searching for May.

Drew stopped in front of the place where the Talent Show was being held, panting heavily. He stepped through the front doors, and cursed under his breath when he noticed that he needed a ticket to be able to watch. Not only that, but there were two guards that were of course, guarding the entrance.

Deciding to risk it, Drew ran past the guards, starling them slightly. They ran after him, yelling to stop. Drew continued running down the hallways, rounding different corners to try and lose the guards.

He ran into a random door after he started getting tired, shutting it. He turned around to see that he was inside a closet, or more specifically, the janitor's room. He waited for about a minute before opening the door slightly to peek into the hallway. He let out a relieved sigh when it was clear, and he stepped out of the closet.

"Now, where's the backstage room?" He mumbled to himself, wandering around aimlessly.

He stopped in front of a door with the words 'Contestants only' written on it. He smiled to himself, walking in. He suddenly felt very awkward when everyone's eyes were now on him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Er.. Hi" He said awkwardly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Some boy stepped up, throwing questions at him.

"I'm looking for a contestant named May. Do any of you know where she is?" He asked, hoping that someone would know the answer.

Everyone just stared at him with blank faces. His expression dropped when no one knew where she was. A girl a few years younger than him hesitantly raised her hand.

"I know where she is." He spoke up shyly.

Drew immediately brightened up. "Where is she?"

"Um, I think she said she was going to the washroom."

"Thanks."

Drew turned and ran out the door. After a few seconds, he poked his head through the door again.

"Where's the washroom?" He asked in embarrassment.

"Uh, walk down the hall and talk a left on the corner. It's the third door to your right." The girl instructed.

"Kay thanks again." Drew smiled at her, and turned to head down the hall once again.

"Wait!" The girl called for him.

Drew groaned, poking his head through the door again. "What?"

"Your not going to go _in_ the washroom are you?" She questioned.

Drew stared at her with a look that said _'what the hell?'_

"Of course I am. That's just the place a boy would want to be." Drew replied with heavy sarcasm.

The girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, obviously not getting the sarcasm.

Drew face palmed. "No, I'm not going inside the girl's washroom."

"Oh, ok good." The girl walked away, and Drew stared with disbelief.

"Stupid girl.." Drew mumbled to himself, heading towards the girl's washroom to find May.

He followed the girl's instructions, and found himself standing in front of the girl's washroom. He leaned against the wall beside the door, figuring May was still inside. After a few minutes, the door opened, and Drew turned his head to face the girl he's been looking for.

May.

The brunette froze in her spot, before spinning around to run back into the washroom. Drew grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. She tried wrenching her hand away, but he held on tight.

"Let go of me." She demanded fixing her gaze on the floor to avoid Drew's eyes.

Drew, however, kept his hand around her wrist. She stopped struggling and just stood motionless. There was silence for a few minutes, until May spoke up.

"What are you doing here Drew?" She questioned in a whisper tone.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He shot back at her with a question of his own.

May kept quiet, knowing why he was here but didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to see him again, or she would feel the immense pain she felt all those years ago. She didn't want to be reminded; she didn't want to know how happy he is with Ivy.

"I'm here to see you May."

"I don't want to see you Drew!" She tried wrenching her hand away again, this time succeeding. "I don't want to know how happy you are with Ivy. I don't want to hurt inside anymore! So just leave me alone!"

May spun on her heel and ran. She didn't know where, but she just wanted to get away from him.

Drew stood, frozen for a moment, before running after May. _'You're not getting away from me May. Not after I just found you.'_

He reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He saw tears streaming down her face, and Drew felt his heart clench at the sight.

"Go away Drew! Go away! I don't want to deal with this anymore!" May sobbed loudly, trying to pull her arm away from Drew's grasp.

"May please listen to me! Please May!" Drew practically begged.

"No Drew! I don't want to hear anything! You and Ivy are together and happy, and I don't want to know anything about your happiness because it just hurts me!" May continued pulling her arm away, but Drew's sold was just too strong.

"No we're not!" Drew's voice rose slightly, and May gasped.

"W-What?" May was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that me and Ivy are not together anymore." He sighed, turning his gaze towards the floor. "She cheated on me, about a month through our marriage. We got divorced about three months ago."

May was shocked at the news, and continued to stare at Drew with wide eyes.

"And I'm sorry May. I realized that I made a huge mistake. Ivy wasn't the one that I loved, it was you." He let go of her arm, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I messed everything up big time. You probably found someone else, and that man must be lucky to have someone like you. I'm really sorry, and seeing as you don't want to see me anymore, I'll leave. But I'll always love you May, just remember that."

Drew spun on his heel, and walked away from May, his heart torn. May was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Drew… still loved her? And, she still loved him.

May snapped out of her shock, seeing Drew's figure turn the corner. She ran after him, yelling out his name. He turned, only to see May tumble into him, her arms wrapping around his torso in a hug.

"May…?" Drew was surprised to see May come after him.

"Drew… How can I find someone else, when my heart has already been taken by you?" May questioned, her tears returning to her eyes. She snuggled her head on his chest, her tears soaking up his shirt.

Drew smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes, savoring the moment. Drew suddenly let go of her, pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Do you forgive me May?" He asked hopefully.

May smiled at him. "Of course I do Drew. But please, don't do that again. It hurt me too much."

"How can I do that to the one I love so much?" He smirked, pulling her close.

"I don't know. You managed to do it four years ago." May shrugged, looking up at Drew innocently.

"And I was stupid for ever letting you go." He murmured, bringing his face down to capture May's lips in a sweet kiss.

May smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and brought his face closer, deepening the kiss. Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist, pulling her closer as well. They pulled away a few moments later, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you May. Don't ever forget that." May snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"And I love you too Drew." She sighed happily, never wanting to let go.

"Hey you!" A loud voice suddenly boomed at them. May and Drew immediately let go of each other, startled at the interruption.

"Shit..." Drew muttered, staring at the guard in front of them. He grabbed May's hand, running down the hall pulling May with him.

May laughed as she ran behind Drew from the guard. She squeezed Drew's hand gently, happy that they were finally together again.

She was glad that it was Drew she fell in love with. There was no one in the world like him, and she would always be filled with joy whenever near him. Even if she was currently being chased by a guard.

_~ F i n _

_I guess this story was ok. But I'm sorry if the ending wasn't so good. I couldn't think of another way. Anyways, about my first story, I'll probably be posting one or two one-shots after this one and finally post my first long-shot in the summer. So, I hope this story was at least decent, and please review! :) Constructive criticism accepted!_

_~ S k y e_


End file.
